Trains and railroads in Medici
Trains and railroads are a system of transportation in Just Cause 3. Description According to some pre-release developer interviews, the Medici railroad is of the monorail type, but according to a "Fold-out guide to Medici" (from the Amazon exclusive edition), it is a Maglev type. Trains in Medici are all armored looking and automated and only ever appear under Medici Military control. The trains are always abandoned and cannot be controlled by the player. The trains are made up of five types of wagons: *Locomotive. *Missile cars. *Pipe bulkheads. *Container flatbeds. *Vehicle flatbeds. All the containers on the container wagons are green, though they do appear in different colors during Derailed Extraction. The vehicle wagons can transport a variation of military vehicles (see full list below) including a CS7 Thunderhawk and Urga Bkolos 2100. According to some pre-release interviews, the Medici railroad is of the monorail type, but according to a "Fold-out guide to Medici" (from the Amazon exclusive edition), it's a Maglev type. Trains can get derailed in normal gameplay (outside of missions). When two train carriages hit each other, the carriages are launched violently. By shooting the couplings between cars repeatedly, it is possible to separate the cars. This can be useful in some different situations: If you're trying to start a chase on a train, shoot out everything after the missile car, leaving only it and the engine remaining. If you want to sort through some vehicles on the back two cars, or get one from the middle, shoot out the couplings binding the carrier cars and box/missile cars or carrier cars. Trains are prominently featured in the mission Derailed Extraction, where Rico has to protect one and destroy two others. During the mission two Urga Szturm 63As will spawn atop containers with Medici Military guards in them. This does not appear in freeroam gameplay. If Rico is at the front of any car and the player attempts to make him jump straight up, he will back-flip to the middle/rear of the car behind him. Transported vehicles A number of military vehicles are transported by trains. They will always spawn in military colors even after province liberation, making this a good source for military vehicles. On trains spawning a CS7 Thunderhawk, the vehicle spawns are set to the plane, an Urga Bkolos 2100 and a CS Baltdjur. This is the only type of train the Bkolos appears on. The full list is: *Weimaraner W3. *Urga Ogar 7 V8. *Stria Obrero. *Urga Bkolos 2100. *CS7 Thunderhawk. *CS Baltdjur. *Urga Fura 570. *Urga Szturm 63A. Missile cars All trains are armed with some type of missile system in a special car near the locomotive, which can be hacked from the roof to attack Medici Military vehicles. Longer trains have two. If you have heat, are in a vehicle, or using the Bavarium Wingsuit and close enough, these missiles will shoot into the air and arc towards your position. Depending upon how fast you react, you will either die from multiple explosions or get launched a very far distance due to the vicinity of the missiles' impacting. If you touch a train with a vehicle, it will fire its missiles at you as long as you aren't in a tunnel. You can do this next to another train as a way to destroy them, as the missiles won't instantly kill you if you're in a vehicle (though it will likely catch fire and explode shortly after). They also act as far more deadly SAMs, as Hijacking a transported plane will result in getting hit with missiles if you don't evade them quickly enough. Locomotive The locomotives are automated and have no driver. Strangely, the locomotives have large shields at the front and barbed wire along the walls. The top edge of the shield is much higher than the rest of the train. There is a control panel at the front end with a key jammed into a supposed start up slot with a tag reading: "lock". It is unknown why the locomotive controls are completely open to the weather. Pipe bulkhead cars The pipe bulkheads carry large long pipes, which can loosely fly off in a train crash. The pipes are pretty light and can easily be pushed with a car. The actual wagon is split in two, with about six pipes on each side. See also: wikipedia about this type of cars. Container flatcars These flatcars carry green containers. Like the pipes, they will seperate with a heavy impact. They have the same model as the normal containers, except these will darken when hit by heavy weaponry. In Derailed Extraction the containers spawn in multiple colours. Vehicle flatcars These flatcars look exactly the same as the container flatcars, without containers. They will instead spawn a variation of vehicles, always located in two at the end of a train. On trains spawning a CS7 Thunderhawk, the vehicle spawns are set to the plane, an Urga Bkolos 2100 and a CS Baltdjur. This is the only type of train the Bkolos appears on. Unique train on Insula Lacrima The Weapons Shipment Yard (cargo port) at Insula Lacrima has a short set of railroad. The railroad is the usual monorail type, but the cargo train cars on it are like those of a normal wheeled train. The freight cars also seem to be from the American railroad "Chessie System". How this is supposed to work is unknown. It's also unknown why that short set of railroad tracks is there at all, because it's only about 200 meters long. It does not end at a tunnel. It just ends. Whether this was just there for show or if it was originally supposed to be content for Mech Land Assault is unknown. It could be part of Cut game content from Just Cause 3. Railroad network *Trains are featured in the mission Derailed Extraction, where Rico has to protect one and destroy two others. *The Medici monorail network is circular and only in Insula Striate. *The Weapons Shipment Yard (Mech Land Assault DLC) has a short track that leads nowhere. The railroad network forms a large figure eight around northern Insula Striate. They go through all provinces north of the wall besides Falco, Costa Sud, and Umbra. In the map, railroads are represented as a white line with lines running perpendicular through them, forming a line looking like a single rail based on sleepers. Railroads make great test tracks for most race cars but it has been reported that there is a glitch with the Mugello Farina Duo where it can be thrown into the air by going over a train bridge too fast. It takes around 14 minutes to drive around the entire railroad system with the Verdeleon 3 if it's equipped with nitrous Gear Mods. It also takes about 14 minutes to drive around the entire railroad system with the Mugello Farina Duo. At an average speed of 280 km/h the total railroad track distance is roughly 64 km or 40 miles. This was confirmed by getting into a ragdoll state on a train, holding CTRL and marking the start point before and then using the record counter. Train bridges can be "disrupted" with a single, well placed GE-64, or Grenade on the surface. This usually will destroy the bridge, causing any train unfortunate enough to drive over it to be derailed. Land vehicles can still drive over it if it's not too cracked and bent. There are some locations with multiple train bridges nearby, by disrupting both of them, almost no trains will spawn, making it safe for use as a makeshift runway. According to the mission Derailed Extraction, the railroad network passes through (or nearby) a "D.R.M. airport". There aren't really any D.R.M.-controlled airports in the game and the only settlements/facilities the railroad passes are Bavarium mines, burnt towns, and gates in the Insula Striate wall. The mission info could also have meant that the airport was simply the final destination of the journey and only some of the distance was meant to be traveled by rail. The trains appear to be traveling at a velocity of roughly 125 km/h.Click here to see a demonstration. Road trains As seen in the gallery below, it's possible to use the Grappler to attach SAMs and other trailers to more powerful vehicles, to create road trains. The "camera" even knows to automatically zoom out when the player enters such a vehicle, to keep all attached trailers in the view. Glitches Main article: Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. * In Just Cause 3, when you are on a train headed towards a severely damaged bridge, and you are in the middle of hacking the missile site inside of the train just as it is going onto the demolished bridge, the train will derail and the screen will go black and Rico will be killed. As the screen is black, the message "Return to Medici or suffer the consequences!" will appear on the screen. This indicates that Rico was launched out of Medici. Sometimes the game will freeze before or after the message and it sometimes softlocks on the loading screen. Once Rico respawns, he will be halfway in the ground doing the falling animation. The player will have to restart the game once this happens. * Sometimes after a train derailment, some cars may be glitched partly inside the ground shifting violently. Also, if you attempt to drive any of the cars/jet off the carriage it was on, half of the vehicle may phase through the ground. This is most common with the CS7 Thunderhawk. This is helpful for those who want to fly around under ground. * When two train carriages hit each other, the carriages are launched violently into thin air. * Depending on how fast you're traveling, the game might spawn shorter trains. This is not a glitch. The game does that to help itself load faster. * The locomotive can sometimes spawn on fire. This is not known to harm the train and it's believed to be a normal game feature. Rico is unable to Grapple onto a burning locomotive. Trivia *Trains technically count as a normal enemy vehicle, as they explode after heavy damage catching fire beforehand, and when you touch them, you gain heat. *See also: **Trains and railroads in San Esperito. **Cable cars. **Ski lift. **Trains and railroads in Solís. *The "The art of Just Cause 3" book that came with the collectors edition of the game has an artwork of an airforce base at high altitude and between mountains. A railroad bridge, which is even higher than the base, crosses over the base. *According to the game files, the trains in Medici are built by Urga. Gallery JC3 train.png|Train transporting a CS Baltdjur and Urga Bkolos 2100. JC3 train transporting CS7 Thunderhawk.png|Train transporting a CS7 Thunderhawk. JC3 two trains.png|Two trains being attacked. Mugello Farina Duo F1 and trains.png|See also: Mugello Farina Duo. JC3 SAM train.png|Thanks to the upgraded Grappler it's possible to make all sorts of awesome trains. Expect this to be very slow and under-powered. JC3 SAM train with bavarium tank.png|Another SAM train with an Imperator Bavarium Tank. JC3 Burning locomotive glitch.png|A glitch where the locomotive spawns on fire, but doesn't seem to take damage from it. JC3 industrial facility 1.2.png|View from the north of the Unnamed industrial facility at N 40 46.590 E 5 37.400. A train in the foreground and the eDEN Airship in the distance. Train missile demonstration.jpg|A totally safe and completely controlled demonstration of the missile cars attacking the player. Weapons Shipment Yard train.png|Weapons Shipment Yard (cargo port) at Insula Lacrima. JC3 locomotive concept art.jpg|Concept art of a cancelled version of the locomotive. Notice that it has normal wheels and a heavy MG. Bridge destruction meme.jpeg|Destroyed railroad bridge. Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Just Cause 3 Category:Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content